<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so the trees and her were first to know (it’ll all be good just hold me well) by interstellarbeams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947575">so the trees and her were first to know (it’ll all be good just hold me well)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams'>interstellarbeams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Catskills, Detectives, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Minor Original Character(s), Search Parties, Serial Killers, mentions of strangling, we’re in a committed relationship but we didn’t realize it until now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Malcolm are on the case of a serial killer who has abducted a teenage girl. Dani realizes she can’t live without him when he is hurt on the hunt through the Catskills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Powell &amp; JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so the trees and her were first to know (it’ll all be good just hold me well)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Audrey for most of the encouragement on this one. And K for listening while I rambled about how long it was getting. 😆</p><p>For Tiffy who prompted <b>13. Get out of the way before I murder you.</b> I’m sure you didn’t expect me to turn it into a 12K long fic though. 😂</p><p>Title is from <i>Moments Passed</i> by Dermot Kennedy.</p><p>My first attempt at case fic so don’t kill me if my plot line stinks.</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice crunched under Dani’s boots. The rain from the day before colliding with a cold front overnight, freezing over the puddles and the small droplets of water cradled in the depressions of the leaves that littered the forest floor.</p><p>The sound of multiple people fanning out through the trees, despite the eerie quiet of their hushed silence, surrounded her and she gripped her flashlight tighter.</p><p>Early morning mist wrapped around them; she could feel it on her skin, cloaking her hair and settling on the synthetic fabric of her dark blue NYPD jacket. But the darkness of the overcast sky seemed to drown out the small beam of her pocket size MagLite. </p><p>They were out searching for a seventeen year old who went missing on the way home from her college orientation at NYU. Her parents had called 911 frantic when they couldn’t find her the next morning when they went to pick her up from a friend’s house where she had supposedly slept over.</p><p>Dani’s heart had sunk. Commiserating with the family, when she had heard the news. Poor girl, she had simply been walking home when she disappeared.</p><p>She wanted to believe that she was okay, off for an impromptu road trip with a high school boyfriend or hanging with another classmate, but the odds weren’t in her favor. It made Dani feel sick to her stomach.</p><p>The team had split up, Malcolm with one half of the search party and Dani and JT with the other while Gil held down the proverbial fort, at the convoy of vehicles that lined the grassy knoll down Fox Hollow Road, that the group had piled out of.</p><p>Dani’s breath ghosted out in front of her and she took careful steps, afraid to slip on a patch of scree or turn an ankle in a foxhole, despite her sturdy hiking boots. She glanced to the side quickly to locate JT before she returned her attention to her beam of light flashing from side to side, checking for signs of the teenage girl’s passing. </p><p>Usually, the teams would wait until daybreak to search and stop at sundown but in this instance, a child was in danger and they didn’t want to waste another second in attempts to find her. </p><p>Dani knew the job was important. That finding the teenager was momentous to her family, friends and everyone who loved her but she found her thoughts wandering as the sun crept up over the tree line and illuminated golden stripes along the dull winter grass like the briefest touch of Midas’ fingers. </p><p>Her thoughts wandered to the rustle of Egyptian cotton sheets and the warmth of familiar hands against her bare back. The smooth, yet bold taste of the expensive dark roast coffee as it had hit her palate. The upbeat Jackson 5 tune playing from the speaker in the living room that had brightened her morning until the call about the missing girl had doused her happiness like a freezing cold shower.</p><p>Malcolm’s frown had increased as they listened to Gil go over the missing person’s case on speaker. The NYPD and Major Crimes unit had been called in to help because they suspected Amanda’s possible abduction may be connected to a string of murders that had been reported in the Catskills — they were calling him the ‘Sweet Sixteen’ killer — and the local authorities didn’t have enough manpower to conduct the search on their own.</p><p>The relaxing morning had ended as abruptly as the call and she had left Malcolm’s apartment in a hurry to pack up her things so they could head into the mountains of upstate New York. Malcolm had called her within five minutes, asking her what he should pack because his suits and dress shoes would not work on a hike through the hollows and ridges of mountainous terrain. </p><p>She knew he had casual clothes; joggers and t-shirts that he wore when he was off work and lounging around his place, but when she had dropped back by to pick him up, he had been dressed in a black turtleneck (Gil’s influence probably) and a pair of jeans that were entirely too new for the job that they would be doing, but she couldn’t bear to be the one to tell him he was overdressed. Besides, the dark color really brought out the crystalline blue of his eyes and she couldn’t remember why she needed him to change in the first place. </p><p>“Dani. Earth to Dani Powell!” Dani snapped her head up, zeroing her attention in on JT who stood just beyond her field of vision. </p><p>“What?” She clicked off her flashlight, finally noticing the fact that she didn’t need its beam anymore in the sunlight that had reached into the depths of the forest of red pine and oak with balsam scattered throughout, calling to mind the scent of Christmas trees in front of a roaring fire. </p><p>Dani’s heart squeezed even more at the thought, Amanda should be at home with her family, about to start her freshman year of college, not lost and alone in the mountains with the possibility of a serial killer at work.</p><p>“I was asking you if you were ready to stop. We’re taking a water break.” JT gestured with one hand towards the rest of the team, their safety vests seeming to glow in the flaming orange sunshine. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Um, sure.” Dani lifted the pack off of her back and turned it around so that she could dig out her own bottle of water and a chocolate chip granola bar that she had picked up from a gas station they had stopped at on the way up.</p><p>Malcolm had influenced her to get the treat that reminded her of childhood and snacks at the kitchen table on summer afternoons with her mom standing at the kitchen counter stirring a pitcher of lemonade. </p><p>He had wiggled the box in front of her, puppy dog eyes on full display as she had perused the savory snacks on the other side of the shelf, until she had relented and tucked it into her basket next to the pineapple and lemon kombucha that he had also chosen — what a odd combination — but she wouldn’t change him for anything.</p><p><i>It was probably a good idea to separate us</i>, she thought, as she ripped into the wrapper and took a bite. Even without him next to her she was distracted by thoughts of him. </p><p>“You okay, Powell?” JT scuffed a boot against a tuft of dead grass as he lifted his stainless steel water bottle to his lips.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I’m just a little distracted today.” </p><p>“I noticed.” He deadpanned, but she saw the faint lines by his eyes that told her he wasn’t entirely serious. They had been partners for a few years now and she could read him better than he thought. </p><p>Dani pinned him with a glare, but smiled in return when he nudged the toe of her boot with his. She finished her granola bar, tucking the wrapper into her backpack to dispose of later and thought about the innumerable times that JT had had her back. </p><p>She took a few swallows of her water, the coolness of the liquid a balm to her parched throat. She decided that she shouldn’t swallow it too quickly as a shiver coursed through her from the temperature of the water hitting her stomach. It was cold enough that she didn’t want her core temperature falling too low.</p><p>“Hey, Tarmel? Thanks for checking up on me.” She knocked her elbow into his side as the search was started back and she walked past him, her boots crunching against some loose gravel.</p><p>“No problem.” She heard him answer as he followed in her footsteps, her path weaving around some deciduous trees and dead brush. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>————</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The sun continued to rise, but a piercing wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves and chapping Dani’s lips in the continuous onslaught of dry air.</p><p>She licked her lips as she continued to sweep the area with her detective’s gaze, looking for anything that was unique or unusual — a clue that could tell them where Amanda Bloom was or what had happened to her.</p><p>JT was a welcome but silent companion as they moved further into the forest and the air started getting cooler the closer they got to the foot of Panther Mountain. The name sent a shiver down Dani’s back, a childhood fear of cats and an unfortunate incident with Cats the Musical leaving an indelible mark on her psyche.</p><p>“Why did they have to call it Panther Mountain?” She mumbled under her breath, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>“I’m thinking because panthers live around here.” JT responded and she glared at him before turning her gaze back to the trail with a toss of her curls. He had seen her reaction to Tally’s cat and knew of her fear — he really shouldn't air her fears for anyone else to hear. </p><p>She was accustomed to being seen as the tough as nails female detective and she didn’t want the others to know about the soft side to her personality. There were only a few people who knew her that way, Malcolm and JT included. </p><p>JT’s dry chuckle annoyed her but she ignored him, in favor of paying attention to her surroundings. She didn’t want to have an accident and break an ankle or spill down the rocky incline and gain a concussion for her troubles. An ambulance out here would be a hard thing to acquire and a chopper would take a while to arrive in the weather as clouds darkened along the horizon, dimming the light filtering across the mountain and adding an eerie feeling to the already nerve wracking, adrenaline pumping trip. </p><p>Dani hoped that a storm would hold off — first, they needed to find Amanda, dead or alive; preferably alive and second, they had nowhere to take shelter if snow or rain pelted down.</p><p>Decision made, she unclipped the walkie from her belt and hit the call button. A brief moment of static filled the quiet winter air then she heard the sound of her boss’s voice.</p><p>“Anything yet, Dani?”</p><p>“No, sorry, boss. Just checking in. Do you see the storm clouds from your position?” She clicked off with a beep of the device and waited for a reply.</p><p>“Yes, we see them. We’re keeping an eye on the weather. Just keep an eye out for our missing person and we’ll notify you if needed.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Dani hooked the device to her belt and offered a quick glance towards JT, whose face was as bleak as the day’s agenda. Dani felt she probably offered him the same expression.</p><p>“Keep going.” She nodded to JT.</p><p>“Right? Well, I hope they’re paying close attention in their warm, heated seats while we hike up this mountain freezing our balls off.” </p><p>Dani shot him a look and he shrugged one shoulder. </p><p>“Metaphorically speaking, of course.”</p><p>“Come on.” She shook her head in dry amusement. </p><p>Her thoughts immediately went to Malcolm, hoping that he was doing okay and that the local sheriff was as concerned about his people as Gil Arroyo always was towards their team. </p><p>She eyed the dark clouds again but despite the continuous wind, there wasn’t any other sign of impending doom or disruptive weather. She just wished her stomach didn’t feel so testy, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>Her dad had always told her to go with her gut, to trust herself, but she didn’t have a feel for her own premonitions as well as he had. She wished he was here now to offer advice, but the thirty year veteran of the force was no longer alive to be there for her.</p><p>They circled the mountain, calling out to each other every now and then to warn of potential hazards such as large fallen logs and freezing streams of snow melt. Seeing as there were only a few of them who were trained mountaineers and able to traverse the steepest of the hiking trails, they kept to the less abrupt sloping sides of the hills and valleys. Dani kept a sharp eye on their surroundings, looking for anything that stood out of place in nature, and hoped against hope that they wouldn’t find what she feared they would.</p><p>Dani bit her lip, tracing a hand along a small tree trunk that was intertwined with its neighbor. Reminding her again of Malcolm and the moment in his bed yesterday morning. Waking up with his arms wrapped around her, her cheek pressed against his chest as his heart beat echoed in her ear like a natural metronome. </p><p>She almost got lost in memory, <i>almost</i>, but Dani was a better detective than that and she forced herself to focus on the job at hand.</p><p>The acrid scent of smoke first drew her attention and she lifted her head, glancing upwards to try to catch sight of a smoke trail but she didn’t see anything (the greying clouds and whipping wind would have carried any trace away before it rose high enough anyways). She ducked her head, inhaling more deeply like a human bloodhound, searching the ground in front of her until she caught sight of burnt firewood in the middle of a clearing.</p><p>She lifted the walkie to her lips and radioed their base. “Recently extinguished campfire on the northwest side of Panther Mountain, about fifteen klicks from base camp.”</p><p>“Stay there, Dani. We’ll triangulate your location and get there as soon as we can. Radio the other search party to tell them what you found. We may have our trail.”</p><p>“Copy that.” </p><p>The fallen leaves that littered the clearing crunched behind her and Dani whirled, hand dipping to her gun on her belt, but it was only JT. </p><p>“Good job, detective.” He patted her briefly on the shoulder before he crouched down in front of the circle of dirt that had been scrubbed out of the surrounding dry grass and hovered a hand above the ground where the blackened firewood rested. </p><p>“Still warm. With this wind… he can’t have gotten far. If this is our guy, I mean.”</p><p>“I enjoy the outdoors as much as anyone, but any outdoorsman with self-preservation in mind wouldn’t be out here with a storm coming. Maybe it was a hiker who packed it up and decided to go home.”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I didn’t see any other vehicles at the trailhead. It makes more sense that it’s him.”</p><p>“Hmm, maybe.” She didn’t mention the fact that they hadn’t found his vehicle either. </p><p>Dani twisted her mouth as she started walking a wider circle around the clearing, thoughts racing a mile a minute. They had to get this guy, there had to be a clue or something he left behind. The combined police force would not let him go without a fight (or a very thorough search for his whereabouts) especially if he had Amanda like they assumed after they found the blurred, yet defining pic of his vintage tan and cream Ford Bronco stopped on the side of the road that Amanda had walked home every day. His vehicle was entirely out of place on the streets of the New York City suburbs and highly recognizable because of the vintage make and model. </p><p>The wind lifted the leaves around them in a whirlwind, sending them flying up and then back down with a rustle, and Dani ducked her head squinting her eyes against the onslaught of dirt, debris and leaves.</p><p>Once the wind had settled down again she started shuffling her feet across the ground, hoping that her awkward shuffle would disrupt some clue and not make her look ridiculous in front of these people for no reason.</p><p>The wind picked up again, shifting the limbs overhead and Dani heard the creaking of the branches as they bent with the force of the blowing of the wind. She thought she heard thunder in the distance, but the sun broke through as cloud cover broke for a few minutes and that’s when she saw it.</p><p>“JT.” </p><p>She quickly crossed the clearing and knelt, setting her hand over the object that had flashed in the sunlight, so she didn’t lose it among the shifting leaves.</p><p>Dani reached into her backpack and pulled out a plastic evidence bag, carefully picking up the item with the inside of the bag so she didn’t touch it. She lifted it up, folding the edges of the bag back over so she could smooth the plastic out and get a glimpse of the identifying necklace with the name ‘Amanda’ scrolled in a fancy font in gold.</p><p>“Shit.” JT muttered under his breath and Dani had to agree as she sealed the bag. </p><p>She stood up and held it out in front of her, the sight of the piece of evidence sending dread pooling in her stomach. The task force had to be notified, she thought, as she tucked it into the front of the backpack and closed the zipper around it.</p><p>In a way, it felt like an even heavier weight had been added to her back as she stood up and slung the strap over her arm. The ounce of gold filled jewelry probably weighed nothing, but it dragged at Dani and she couldn’t wait to get rid of it. </p><p>She thought maybe that sounded callous, but the nagging feeling in her stomach still hadn’t subsided and she hated thinking of what it could mean. She didn’t want to lose hope but it seemed every step that she moved into the forest and towards the mountain was two steps back for their chances of finding Amanda safe.  </p><p>“Can you…?” Dani lifted the walkie towards JT and he nodded jerkily, acknowledging her gratitude with a dip of his chin and a solemn tilt of his lips. </p><p>Dani pressed her lips together as she stared down at her boots, listening to JT as he brought Gil up to date on their find. Gil’s overall tone was concerned and he gave them the go ahead to continue the search, but they had to wait for the wilderness tracker to reach their position. </p><p>The wind seemed to be directing them, the breeze pushing back against the leaves so they all tumbled in the same direction, looking as if they were broadcasting a direction for the team to follow.</p><p>“I think we should go that way.” Dani gestured with the walkie, the antennae pointing north like the needle of a compass.</p><p>“Why?” JT looked at her, a frown wrinkling his forehead. He trusted her, she knew he did, but that was when they were in NYC and her street smarts helped them to catch a killer, not in a forest, in the mountains where her closest connection to the city was the Empire State Building keychain on the keys in her pack.</p><p>“I just have a feeling. Intuition. We need to go that way.” She propped both hands on her hips, waiting for him to give her a spiel about not trusting in hocus-pocus, but he didn’t. </p><p>“Okay then. Let’s go.” </p><p>Dani loved the fact that he followed. She wasn’t a believer in things that were ethereal either. She liked things she could touch, that were tangible, that she could feel with her senses, not just sense in her heart, but she needed to not only learn to trust other people but trust herself. And that’s what she was going to do. </p><p>Their trail no longer being cold started Dani’s heart racing again. Her hands felt sweaty despite the cold of the air around them and she swallowed hard around a throat that was dry from anticipation— their killer was bound to be armed and the thought of a stand off, made her stomach cramp with nerves but she had never backed down from a fight before and she didn’t plan on it now, especially with a young girl’s life on the line. </p><p>“Dani, hold up.” JT’s voice was harsh and she paused, barely able to hold in a huff of irritation. She sometimes forgot that he wasn’t as lithe or as young as she was and had a harder time keeping up with her pace. The higher elevation of the mountain also meant less oxygen, so that was also a factor.</p><p>Dani felt a sort of lightheadedness coming on and she rested a hand against a nearby tree to catch her breath. She got so involved with their cases sometimes that she forgot to take a breather, like they were doing now, forgetting to eat and sometimes forgetting what time it was. </p><p>Malcolm could become equally involved but somehow he always managed to bring her a cup of coffee and a doughnut when her energy was lagging or would massage the tenseness in her shoulders away when they were back at his place. Sometimes she would relax into him, using him as a human pillow and fall asleep under the ministrations of his hands. Other times those relaxing touches turned into more — frantic kisses and harsh breathing, her hands grasping at whatever parts of him she could reach and losing herself in the feeling of his body pressing into hers, like two puzzle pieces clicking into place. </p><p>The call of a bird brought her attention around. The search party had stayed back at the campsite while they officers had moved to follow after the perp, so they hadn’t disturbed the animal but maybe it was just another wild animal. Though Dani couldn’t imagine a panther going for feathers and a beak when it could have anything else for its lunch.</p><p>She glanced JT’s way and he raised a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. She pulled her sidearm and she waited for him to pull his before they approached the clearing ahead where the riled bird’s call had come from.</p><p>Dani’s heart pounded in her ears and every step on the dead leaves of the previous fall sounded like the crunch of broken glass under her boot heels. She knew how to be stealthy but she always feared her skills wouldn’t be enough and she would be the cause of their failure — the loss of her father in the line of duty expounding on those fears whenever she was in the field. Probably the reason she was so overprotective of Malcolm when he joined them — as a former FBI agent he had training, but her fears didn’t listen to rationalities. </p><p>They had radioed the other team earlier, the sheriff answering their call. Dani had a feeling that he hadn’t liked talking to her — whether it was the fact that she was a woman or a black woman, it didn’t matter, but it pissed her off. She almost asked him to hand the radio to Malcolm, but she didn’t want to give the sheriff the satisfaction of knowing how he had gotten under her skin. </p><p>He had assured them that they would keep any eye out for their perp, but they had yet to see anything of note like Dani’s team had. (It made sense they had practically split up and went around each side of the mountain.) They hadn’t yet crossed enough ground to meet in the middle. And they might not, if their quarry decided to retreat further up the mountain instead of staying on the relatively flat ground at the base like he had since they started following him. </p><p>The clearing they entered was seemingly empty, but Dani continued to hold her gun at the ready, just in case as they circled the open area. </p><p>“Damn it.” JT murmured, smoothing a hand across his forehead to wipe away nervous sweat.</p><p>Dani felt that and she smiled at him, apologetically. Patting him on the shoulder, she kept walking, pushing on, their weapons back in their holsters but she held herself at the ready, in case she needed to pull her weapon again. </p><p>“This is getting ridiculous.” JT shoved his hands in his pockets, teeth chattering against the bitter wind that whipped leaves in their faces. Dani swore she could taste grit in her mouth and feel it between her teeth as she leaned forward, unconsciously against the steepness of the rock incline. </p><p>“God, it’s freaking frigid out here.” Dani didn’t mention how she feared Amanda wasn’t dressed for the weather and that hypothermia could set in if they didn’t get to her in time. </p><p>“As soon as this case is over, I’m booking a reservation at that five star place that Tally has been bugging me about. Hot tub, champagne, the works. I deserve it. As a job well done. Hell, I’ll take a regular tub at this point.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. I’m sure Tally would love that. Especially after all the stress over being a new mom.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. It’s what we both deserve.” </p><p>Dani smiled to herself, chafing her hands together and blowing on them to hide her expression. </p><p>After what felt like hours, they came to a stream the water bubbling up and over a soothing sound but Dani didn’t want to think about the temperature of the water as they bent to look for signs that maybe a person had passed by recently. The rain from yesterday would have left the ground damp, enabling prints to show easier than they would have in dry dirt. </p><p>“JT!” Dani crouched down, the large boot print had specific grooves and gaps that continued past them, northward and beside them were smaller ones, the treads less worn like the bottom of an inexpensive shoe — Amanda hadn’t expected to be trekking through the woods and wouldn’t have been wearing the right equipment. “I think it’s them.”</p><p>The sight filled Dani with hope. Amanda was still alive or her footprints wouldn’t be distinguishable. Elation soared high in her chest and she struggled to tamp it down, afraid to get her hopes too high to find at the end of this chase, that she hadn’t survived it. Uttering a prayer, something that she hadn’t done since Sunday school when she was barely out of diapers, she tucked her hands deeper into her pockets and followed JT, the prints leading them like a blazing trail through the forest.</p><p>The hours ticked by and they lost the trail, having to wait for the wilderness tracker to arrive at their location. Once he arrived he led them on a winding trail through the trees, but thankfully they never had to worry about crossing the mountain stream.</p><p><i>Be thankful for small mercies</i>, Dani thought as the wind continued to pummel them, seeking and finding a way underneath her clothes and erupting goosebumps along her skin. </p><p>She shoved her hands deep in her pockets but almost as soon as she did, she lost her footing and had to grasp a hold of a tree trunk with the tips of her fingers.</p><p>“You okay?” JT turned around, walking the few steps to her side to rest a hand on her elbow.</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks. Only my pride.” She quirked her lips in the semblance of a smile, shaking her hands out. They stung a little from the roughness of the bark but she had more pressing issues to worry about, including the nagging sensation that existed in her gut.</p><p>“Good. We don’t need you to hurt yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t want that either.” Dani brushed her hands off on her pants legs, before picking up the trail where they had left off, the wilderness guide tucking his compass away in his pocket as they caught up with him. </p><p>Dani was starting to wonder if they would ever make it — this case was starting to feel like one of their more vigorous ones and her steps were lagging as they <i>walked, walked and walked</i> some more. </p><p>The granola bar that she had had earlier hadn’t lasted more than thirty minutes and her growling stomach added to her discomfort. </p><p>She tried not to be a selfish person, especially when dealing with their victims who needed someone on their side even if it was a former drug addict who needed the routine of the police force (and the support of her team) to keep her going in the right direction. </p><p>There was only so much stress that one person could take, add in the aching of sore feet, tense muscles and persistent cold and Dani was about as miserable as one person could be.</p><p>Her foot slipped again and she stopped in the middle of the track, after regaining her footing, tilting her head back to get a grip on her slipping patience when she heard the scream. </p><p>The sound sent chills running down her spine, the echoing cry too loud to be that of an animal, too tame to be a predator, but savage enough to fall to mind an creature stuck in a trap. </p><p>It sounded like that of a woman, perhaps it was Amanda, which started Dani’s feet towards the echoing of the sound without her permission. </p><p>Another shout reverberated from what must have been the depths of a canyon, and Dani’s heart stopped. She knew that voice, better than her own, she felt. <i>Malcolm.</i></p><p>She heard JT’s voice behind her calling for her to be careful, but even her stumbling uneven steps couldn’t keep her from reaching Malcolm<br/>
when he needed her. She knew now that the feeling that had been pestering her the whole day hadn’t been for Amanda but for <i>him</i>. </p><p>He had been in danger and she hadn’t even known it. Desperation clawed into her belly like a raptor ripping its way out of its shell to the screeching parroting of its siblings calling in the nest. And she pushed herself as hard as she could.</p><p>Fear tried to choke her but she shoved it down as she ran through the trees, ignoring the sting as branches clawed at her cheeks and pulled at her clothes like grasping fingers. </p><p>A sudden realization hit her like a kick to the stomach and she stopped in her tracks. If Amanda and Malcolm were in trouble, screaming then that meant their criminal had to be involved.</p><p>The loud crash of JT following her through the brush ended when she turned around and lifted a hand to halt his movements. JT’s shoulders heaved from his breathing and only his skills as a police officer allowed him to calm down as she moved to stand near him.</p><p>“Our perp might be in the wind.” She whispered, barely able to bring herself to think about what had happened to Malcolm, but she knew she couldn’t risk her life or JT’s because of her desperate desire to reach him.</p><p>“You’re right. Let’s go, stealthily this time.”</p><p>They moved off side by side, firearms lifted in a defensive position. Dani was kicking herself for not radioing the team, backup would be excellent right now but she didn’t have time for second guessing herself. Malcolm needed her and that was all that mattered. </p><p>Their readiness was all for naught, the sound of multiple voices and the static of police radios was loud as they neared the clearing and Dani secured her gun, clicking on the safety as she did so.</p><p>Her heart refused to slow in her chest as she wandered through the maze of deputies, detectives, search and rescue crew and medical personnel. The wind continued to blow her hair around her face but Dani was determined and didn’t even take the time to brush the wayward curls away from her eyes as she searched every face for Malcolm’s.</p><p>Gil appeared off to her left, his expression bent into a serious frown as he talked to someone she didn’t know. </p><p>“Wait.” JT stopped her with a hand on her arm but she shook him off and stepped to Gil’s side, a question ready on her lips.</p><p>“Where’s Malcolm?” She asked, without preamble, anxiousness burning like bile in her belly as she waited for Gil to answer.</p><p>“Detective Powell. I see you could finally join us.” The woman spoke, her blonde hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, the antithesis to Dani’s curls that had seen better days, the odor of smoke clung took her, frizz had been brought about by the clouds hanging overhead that were full of moisture and the of branches as she had tore through the forest to get here. </p><p>She ignored the woman who wore some sort of official badge. She had no time for her.</p><p>“Gil. Where’s Malcolm?” Fear clutched it’s icy fingers around her heart and she felt like she might vomit if Gil didn’t answer sooner, rather than later.</p><p>“Dani-“ His tone of voice offered a warning but she didn’t care, couldn’t care not when Malcolm’s whereabouts were still unknown to her.</p><p>JT’s steadying presence grounded her and she ducked her head, swallowing her pride and fear before she glanced back up. “Please, Gil. Just— tell me he’s okay.”</p><p>“Dani, it’s okay.” Gil turned his body and glanced towards an area cordoned off by police tape. “He’s being seen by a medic.”</p><p>Dani didn’t even wait to hear more, whirling she practically stomped over to the police tape and the large police officer who stood guard over it.</p><p>“No one is allowed beyond this point, Miss.” He stated in a bland voice before she even had a chance to open her mouth. </p><p>“Cute.” She intoned with a cock of her head that she knew made her look intimidating. “Detective Dani Powell, I’m attending on this case.”</p><p>She lied straight to his face, but she needed to see Malcom <i>right</i> now and she wasn’t going to stand for this man to get in her way.</p><p>“Look, lady—“ </p><p>Dani was really starting to get pissed off. Firstly, he wouldn’t allow her to get to Malcolm and secondly, he was undermining her well deserved position as a detective. </p><p>“Get out of the way before I murder <i>you</i> and leave your body for a search party to find.”</p><p>She would probably be reprimanded for such an insensitive comment later but right now all she cared about was Malcolm, and she wouldn’t be kept from him by some overgrown backwoods cop.</p><p>The man looked like he was going to argue and Dani could feel the tension in her body as she prepared to fight, tooth and nail, to get to Malcolm. But the man finally dropped his arms from their crossed position and stepped aside. </p><p>“Thank you.” She bit her tongue to keep from making anymore comments and ducked under the crime scene tape that had been secured around a stand of trees by winding the yellow plastic around the trunks and tying off the end.</p><p>Dani’s steps were purposeful but she almost stumbled when she finally caught sight of him. </p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” She dropped down at his side, knees pressed to the cold earth as she immediately lifted a hand to the laceration on his cheek. Bruises were already blackening around both his eyes and she bent her head to catch his eyes. “Malcolm?”</p><p>His gaze struggled to focus on her and she lifted both hands to hold his head steady. The medic at his side stared at her like she had two heads and she glared back. <i>Rude.</i> </p><p>“Dani?” Malcolm’s voice came out steady but she couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t focus on her.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m here. What happened?” She asked again but he still didn’t answer, his hands clutching at her arms. </p><p>She looked at the medic who held a swab that he must have been using on the cut on Malcolm’s face that glistened from what must be antibiotic cream.</p><p>“What happened to him?” </p><p>“We’re not sure. He’s rather out of it.” The medic dug around in the bag that he had strapped across his chest, head bent so that she was staring at the top of his hat. He pulled out a small, foil wrapped package and offered it to her. </p><p>Dani didn’t know why it was and she looked at the medic, whose name tag said Curtis, in curiosity, before finally realizing it was medicine when she was also offered a bottle of water.</p><p>“Malcolm, honey, you should take this.” She cupped his chin in her hand, stroking her thumb along the side of his jaw until he seemed to realize she had said something to him.</p><p>“Pills. Here.” She unscrewed the water bottle and ripped open the packet before taking his hand and dumping the pills in it. </p><p>“There you go.” She encouraged him and he didn’t even ask for the water, just dumped them in his mouth and dry swallowed them.</p><p>She shook her head, but at least that move was familiar, and his dazed gaze seemed to finally focus on her.</p><p>“Dani? How did you get here?” He asked, hand trembling as he lifted it to her face this time. </p><p>“I walked, just like you.” She watched him for a moment, the sight of the horrible bruising and the ripped neck of his expensive sweater not offering many clues to what had gone on while she had been following Amanda Bloom's trail but she was so grateful that he hadn’t been hurt worse. </p><p>A sudden urge took over and she ignored the hovering officers and the members of the search party that stood around on the other side of the<br/>
police line, and reached forward and hugged him desperately. </p><p>She lifted a hand to the back of his head, immediately wanting to cradle his head against her but he recoiled with a hiss and she realized he had hit his head or either someone else had inflicted the wound for him. Anger burned in her gut. How dare someone hurt him? Especially when she hasn’t been there to protect him.</p><p>“You didn’t say he had a head wound.” She ground out at the poor, unlucky Curtis, who offered her a deer in the headlights look.</p><p>“Relax, Dani.” JT’s familiar deep voice wove through the clearing and she glanced up quickly before returning her attention to Malcolm. </p><p>“Sorry, uh, about her. He’s kinda her boyfriend. She gets sorta protective, like a mama bear.”</p><p>Dani resented that statement but she ignored JT’s description of her and pressed a quick kiss to Malcolm’s forehead. </p><p>“He took a pretty nasty knock to the head, according to Amanda.” JT added, helpfully, and Dani felt a sudden flush of embarrassment— she hadn’t even taken time to think about Amanda, when she had realized Malcolm had been hurt.</p><p>“Amanda, she’s okay?” Dani dropped her hands from Malcolm’s face, but didn’t remove herself from his side as she looked up at her partner.</p><p>“Oh yeah. She wasn’t going down without a fight and when Malcolm stumbled upon the perp in the act, he distracted him. Then Amanda, well, she’s the one that stopped Malcolm from being hurt any further. Seems our killer has a whole lot of pent up rage and he didn’t care who he took it out on.” </p><p>“God. Do we have him in custody?” Dani linked her fingers together, tightening them painfully as she tried to focus on the case and ignore the fact that Malcolm had been hurt on the job, again. </p><p>“Yeah. Well, Amanda got him pretty good with a large rock. He’s got a goose egg the size of Manhattan to match Malcolm’s. He’s completely out cold, but Gil’s got him cuffed in the back of transport already.”</p><p>“Good.” Dani usually kept her temper in check, but if Amanda hadn’t stepped in there was no telling what she would have allowed herself to do, all in defense of Malcolm Bright.</p><p>It seemed kind of silly to ignore it now, to keep buried the fact that she loved him. She had for a long time now, she just hadn’t allowed herself to think about it — this vulnerability that she now wore outside of her body, with no shield or body armor to guard it like she could her vital organs when out in the field. It scared her to death, but there it was. </p><p>Curtis cleared his throat, interrupting and Dani immediately turned her attention to him. “Uh, sorry to interrupt business but we should really get your boyfriend to a hospital.”</p><p>“Isn’t that your job?” JT asked, arms crossed over his chest, intimidatingly.</p><p>“Well, typically, but I’m a field medic. I don’t have access or a way to call for an ambulance. You’re going to have to do that.”</p><p>“Damn it.” JT sighed, but he walked away to find Gil and a way to get Malcolm to a hospital as quickly as they could.</p><p>“I don’t need a hospital.” A silent Malcolm finally spoke up and Dani shook her head. <i>Typical.</i></p><p>“You’ve had multiple head injuries in the past. You’re <i>going</i> to the hospital. No complaints.”</p><p>Malcolm looked like he was going to be stubborn and deny he needed to be checked out, and she had a denial ready on her tongue if he tried to contradict her, but he dropped his head instead and Dani knew she had won, this round, at least.</p><p>“Look,” Dani ignored the dampness of the cold ground, and sat down, her knee pressed up against his as she ducked her head so she could see his face. “I know you don’t like hospitals, but if you go now you can get checked out and be on your way sooner. If you hold off now, and have to come back later, it’ll be a bigger deal, you might even have to stay overnight. I’d rather be overcautious now, than have to worry tonight that you’ve got a brain bleed or something.”</p><p>Malcolm frowned. She couldn’t tell if it was the pain of his injury or annoyance at her making him see reason, but at least, she knew he was feeling somewhat better and hadn’t been knocked completely senseless.</p><p>“The odds of a brain bleed from a half rotten piece of wood hitting me in the head is less than 15%.” </p><p>“What about the other half of the wood not being rotten?” Dani cocked her head, forcing a knowing smile from lifting her lips. She didn’t want to provoke him into any more exuberance than he was already showing.</p><p>Malcolm narrowed his eyes at her but there wasn’t a comeback forthcoming. The normal calculating look was absent from his hazy, blue eyes and Dani knew he wouldn’t argue anymore. He didn’t like being wrong anymore than she did. </p><p>“Come on.” She stood, brushing dead debris from the back of her pants before she held her hands out to help him up.</p><p>He grabbed a hold of them and she used the leverage of one foot braced in front of her, to pull him up. The unrestrained groan he released as he got to his feet, his hand immediately going to support his head made her cringe, but she immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him by letting him relax against her support. </p><p>“I gotcha.” She murmured as they walked across the clearing, following in JT’s footsteps.</p><p>“I could have used your backup.” He commented as she led him around a few unmarked black SUVs and towards the one that had County Sheriff on the side of it. </p><p>“I know. I didn’t think you would need my help on a search party team.”</p><p>“I always need your help.”</p><p>“Maybe if you would stop stumbling along into serial killers, you wouldn’t need my help as much.” It was half warning, half joking, but Malcolm grimaced like she had just called him a horrible boyfriend. Maybe it was the head injury. She could handle that. But she couldn’t handle him thinking she blamed him for getting hurt. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I— that was a horribly timed joke. I know you’re just doing your job. I’m just constantly worried about you and I’m afraid that my job is suffering for it.” She probably should have kept that last comment to herself but it just popped out. </p><p>Malcolm was quiet and she turned her head to look at him as they walked up to the vehicle. His eyebrows were furrowed and she knew he must be in pain, but she feared she had just stuck her foot in her mouth <i>again.</i> </p><p>“Let’s get you settled.” She murmured as she opened the car door and he climbed in. She was tempered to climb in beside him when another officer walked up and she shut the door before turning to hear what he had to say.</p><p>“The ambulance has been sent for, should be at the bottom of the trail by the time we get there. Arroyo said to tell you that you’re fine to head to the nearest hospital with him. He and Detective Tarmel have this handled.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks.” Dani watched the man walk away, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. </p><p>She felt Malcolm’s gaze on her, but was afraid to turn and catch his eyes through the car window. What if he hated her? She hadn’t meant to imply that he was a liability or that she couldn’t focus on her job because of him. She could. She just had to try harder than she was used to, to keep her thoughts in line.</p><p>She loved him and she felt like she had just stabbed him in the heart. God, how she wished she could take it back.</p><p>Biting her lip, she walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door, sliding in beside Malcolm as she shut it behind her.</p><p>“The ambulance is on the way.” She spoke, in lieu of an explanation for her earlier compliment. She didn’t know how to apologize right now, so she would focus on his physical well-being as much as she was able. “How’s your head? Has the aspirin helped?”</p><p>“Feels like my brain is a belfry and the blood pumping in my head is a campanologist.” </p><p>“A <i>what</i>?” Dani shifted so she could look at him, keeping one eye on the officers wandering around the crime scene over his shoulder. </p><p>“A campanologist.”</p><p>“What is that?” </p><p>“Bell ringing enthusiast.” Malcom stated, like she should know that weird ass tidbit.</p><p>“Oh, right. So like Quasimodo.” </p><p>“I guess. Though he probably didn’t ring the bells because he wanted to, it was more of a necessity. It was his job.”</p><p>“<i>Okay</i>.” Dani fiddled with the ring on one finger as the silence stretched. Usually it didn’t feel awkward, at least on her part, when he told her odd snippets of information, but after her comment earlier she felt like the ease of two mornings ago, had become stagnant. All because of her.</p><p>“Where is that officer?” She snapped irrationally. Malcolm was in pain and now he was being forced to sit and wait when he needed medical attention immediately. </p><p>“I’m sure he’s just doing his job. No reason to get uptight about it.”</p><p>Dani glared at him, this time feeling like he was really jabbing his finger into an open wound. She already felt bad enough, she didn’t need him provoking her into it.</p><p>The county officer finally came and climbed into the driver's seat to get them on the way. Dani clicked her seatbelt automatically, the silence between them now filled with the chatter of the police radio. </p><p>Dani recognized Gil’s voice and the unique tone of the sheriff’s voice as they called back and forth. </p><p>The ride was bumpy and Dani quelled her urge to steady Malcolm with each rock of the vehicle over the rocky terrain, but she assumed he wouldn’t welcome her interference. </p><p>She watched the grey and gold of the fall trees as they flew by, thoughts running a hundred miles a minute as the miles till they reached the trail, grew smaller. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<i>————</i></p>
</div><p>The ambulance’s light was flashing blue as the sun set and the orange sunlight slowly faded behind greying clouds. The inside of the ambulance was sterile and cold, the bench seat they allowed for her as the passenger as hard as the asphalt they rode over, but Malcolm’s silence felt even colder. </p><p>Dani’s heart sank. How could one stupid comment turn him against her. She hadn’t meant to hurt him. Not like this. </p><p>The ride was uncomfortable physically and mentally, and Dani released a sigh of relief when they pulled into the local hospital’s parking lot. </p><p>The ER nurses were all business as they rolled the gurney into the emergency room, Dani climbing down to follow.</p><p>They were efficient with their questions as Dani told them how he had come to be injured and what she knew of the medications he was on. They shoved a stack of paperwork at her and she was forced to sit down and fill them out as she waited for them to do the routine tests and scans that were necessary for detecting a concussion.</p><p>She filled out paperwork, the lines blurring together as she tried to stop the tears that were attempting to fall from her eyes. She sniffed hard as she filled out what medical history she knew — his broken arm when he was a freshman at Remington Academy and the multiple traumas she had been privy to since he joined the team. It made her sick to her stomach to see such a long list of injuries and she hurt for him. Malcolm didn’t deserve so much pain and agony and here she was adding to it. </p><p>When she was done filling out the paper work she brought it to the front desk receptionist, who accepted it with nary a word. Dani paused, wanting to ask if she could see him, but she figured the silent receptionist didn’t want to be helpful and they would come and tell her when he was settled in.</p><p>She walked back to her seat in the waiting area and plopped down into the chair with a huff. She crossed her legs, resisting the urge she had to bring her knees up and rest her chin on them. It was a comfortable position for her but most people in public saw it as too casual for a waiting room. </p><p>She glanced down at her hands, picking at a stubborn fingernail that she must have broken in the woods and listened to the quiet drone of the news anchor on the tv across the room. She wanted to jump up, she wanted to run down the hall and beg Malcolm to forgive her for speaking so carelessly. But she didn’t know which room was his and she really didn’t want to look like a person who belonged in the mental ward instead of a worried girlfriend. </p><p>They had never had that conversation, not really.</p><p>She had started spending time outside of work with him, eating Chinese food on his couch while he tried to teach her the ins and outs of chess, which she still didn’t completely understand. She started picking him up at home in the mornings which ended with days where she drove him home. Then she would stay for a cup of decaf Earl Gray, talking late into the night with her leather jacket hanging on the hook by his door until the tea and talking turned into dinner and kissing, and her clothes strewn across the bedroom floor amongst his finer ones. </p><p>She had a few old shirts in the top drawer of his dresser next to his socks and she went home entirely too many times in his white shirts that laid in the laundry basket at the end of her bed. She kept forgetting to bring them back so that he would constantly tease her about his closet being winnowed down shirt by shirt until he had to buy more. But he didn’t seem to mind as she walked to the door in the morning, purse slung over her shoulder and his shirt open at the neck to show off her dainty gold necklace as he kissed her goodbye.</p><p>His key rested on her key ring next to the key for her mom’s (in case of emergencies) and the Empire State Building keychain that her dad had bought her once upon a time as a gag. She had a “don’t mess with me before coffee” mug on the mug tree next to the sink and her favorite coffee creamer was in the fridge next to the oat milk he preferred. </p><p>Dani bit at her thumb, not even realizing she had been doing it until she tasted the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. </p><p><i>Shit</i>, she thought, we are girlfriend and boyfriend. The only thing left was to tell him how she felt. How she hadn’t realized it before, she didn’t know, but the even more pressing question was how <i>he</i> hadn’t. </p><p>The polite clearing of a feminine throat brought her attention around and she glanced up.</p><p>“Detective Powell… Mr. Bright is asking for you.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Um, thank you.” She smiled, a brief lifting of one corner of her mouth, before she stood to follow the nurse down the hall.</p><p>The halls were antiseptic. The pale blue of the walls were supposed to be calming and the “Water Lilies” knockoffs ought to be soothing but all Dani saw were washed out bleak recreations of happiness. </p><p>The nurse came to a stop in front of a door and motioned for Dani to go ahead of her. She felt a strange urge to run the other direction, but she didn’t, forcing herself to face her own mistakes by grabbing the door handle and pushing down. </p><p>His eyes were closed and she had a moment of reprieve, but when the door clicked shut behind her he turned his head and Dani immediately felt the words bubbling out of her throat, like a Catholic at confessional.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She blurted out, quickly crossing the floor and grabbing a hold of his hand where it rested on the bed. “I’m sorry about what I said. I shouldn’t have said it and I’ve been kicking myself ever since. I— I didn’t mean to imply that you jeopardized my ability to do the job. I just feel so protective of you, I can’t—“ </p><p>She paused, tears dampening the corner of her eyes as she looked down at the way his fingers fit around hers perfectly. She didn’t want to be so emotional, she hated being vulnerable but with Malcolm she knew she could be. It was just hard to let go after so many years of locking her feelings inside. </p><p>“Dani… <i>no</i>, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken it so personally. I know that’s not what you meant.” </p><p>“No, please. Just let me get this out.” Dani squeezed his fingers, sniffing and swiping at the tears that had dripped down her face. “I can’t protect you like I want to. I— I love you, okay? And I can’t bear the thought of losing you. It would kill me to lose you. I’m not strong enough.”</p><p>She slowly lifted her eyes to his when he didn’t respond. Her heart pounded as she waited to hear what he had to say in reply. </p><p>His eyes were still hazy, the pupils dilated from his head injury. The hospital gown they had put him in washed out his features but they were as familiar to her as her own face in the mirror. </p><p>“I— I—“ Malcolm opened and closed his mouth and she could tell he was trying to formulate what he was thinking into appropriate words.</p><p>Her heart fell and she was afraid that he didn’t feel the same way. She had blurted it out there, so desperate for him to know and now it hung in the air between them like a tenuous strand of spiderweb. </p><p><i>He doesn’t feel the same way</i>, she thought, after a long moment of silence. <i>How embarrassing.</i></p><p>“I’m sorry.” She felt like she needed to pull away, to leave, but how could she when he was hurt. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, she still cared for him. No matter what.</p><p>“Dani. I love you too.” </p><p>“You— you do?” She felt her knees grow weak and she collapsed on the edge of the bed like her limbs were unable to hold her up any longer.</p><p>“Of course I do.” His eyes were intense all of a sudden as he lifted a hand to her cheek and she couldn’t stop from searching his face for any sign that he was lying to her, but Malcolm wasn’t one to parse words. He said what he felt and didn’t hold back. He wasn’t lying.</p><p>“Malcolm…” She didn’t know what to say, the magnetism that she always felt when he looked at her like this, like he could see into her soul, had her leaning in until she could brush her lips against his, softly. </p><p>“Dani.” He whispered back, a shadow of breath feathering against her lips like a promise and she gripped his shoulders between her hands as she kissed him again, harder. </p><p>She pulled away after a few heart racing moments, pressing her lips together and enjoying the way Malcolm couldn’t keep his attention away from her mouth. </p><p>“So… does this mean that you don’t mind how protective I am?” Dani asked, feeling sort of insecure about how clingy she felt when he was put in dangerous situations, no matter how much evidence she had to the truth behind her fears.</p><p>“No. Actually I find it sort of nice, therapeutic even. There’s not usually anyone around who cares enough to make sure I’m okay, but you always have, from the first day we met.”</p><p>“That’s not true. Gil loved and watched out for you for years and JT talks a big game but he worries too.”</p><p>“Right. I totally believe that.”</p><p>Dani tilted her head, shooting him a ‘be serious’ look which he ignored. </p><p>“Do you think they have lemon jello?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I can ask the nurse. Are you feeling up to it? You don’t have any nausea, do you? Are you seeing double?”</p><p>“Double Dani’s? That would be a unique situation.” Malcolm’s lips tilted up on one side and she thought about shoving him but decided she better not chance hurting him, even if he deserved it. </p><p>“Ha, you wish you were that lucky.” Dani shifted so that her back was to the bed, and shuffled backwards until she was laying next to Malcolm on the hospital bed.</p><p>“I don’t need that kind of luck. I’ve got plenty right here.” Malcom wrapped an arm around her back and she tucked her head into his shoulder, forehead pressed against the warmth of his cheek. </p><p>“You’re very complimentary when you have a head wound.” Dani lifted her chin to look into his eyes, cupping a hand around his cheek. The sweet tilt of his lips called her to kiss them but she didn’t want to over tire him no matter how many times he told her he was fine. She knew he wasn’t, even if the knock to his head had only resulted in a mild concussion. </p><p>“I guess they just got scrambled out of me.”</p><p>“Stop.” Dani couldn’t hold in an amused snort as she laid back against him. The case had ended well and Dani hoped that Amanda was as happily reunited with her family as she was to be next to Malcom in a stark hospital room.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>————</p>
</div><p>Dani never thought about it, but she had basically become his live in girlfriend without a conversation about it happening between them. She would need to have that conversation now, especially if she decided to really move in. There was no question that she wanted to live with him (plus her apartment did not have the space or the nice view of the East River that he did). </p><p>The plastic bag hanging off Dani’s arm crinkled as she set it down on the kitchen island and she pulled out the wrinkled paper bag that held the pain medication that she needed to give to Malcolm as soon as possible.</p><p>She heard a groan as he sat down on the couch, the faint creak of the leather and the sound of his shoes hitting the floor as he removed them and laid down. </p><p>Dani retrieved a glass from the kitchen cabinet next to the fridge and filled it up at the tap, the rush of the water and tinkling of ice cubes against the glass a musical anecdote to her movements.</p><p>She grabbed the medicine bottle and walked over to set them down on the coffee table, near enough so that Malcolm could reach them.</p><p>He laid with his arm over his eyes but she could tell by the tension in his body that he hadn’t fallen asleep.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I got hit in the skull with fifty percent of seasoned wood.” </p><p>“Poor baby.” Dani crouched down next to the couch, resting one hand lightly against his chest. “Take your pain meds and hopefully that will help.”</p><p>“One can only hope.” Malcom sat up, reclining on one elbow as she handed him the pills and glass of water, watching as he swallowed the pills after one sip of water.</p><p>He laid back down and Dani couldn’t help the unconscious gesture as she stroked her hand across the fine cashmere of his black sweater. </p><p>Malcom sighed, turning his head on the pillow, to look at her.</p><p>“Thanks for driving me home.”</p><p>“Of course.” Dani settled into a cross legged position on the rug, admiring the fine bones of his face. He had always been attractive to her, but this was her favorite version of him, relaxed and casual on the couch — the outside world held at bay by the walls of his apartment and the strength of his will (and hers). </p><p>“You know,” Dani stared down at his chest at the tear in his sweater and the bloody scrape that was now bandaged instead of looking into his eyes. “I could— I could call this home now too. I— I mean, all my stuff is practically here already. We both go to work together in the mornings and leave to come here in the evenings. Whatifwemakeitofficial?”</p><p>“I didn’t quite catch that last part.” Malcolm’s forehead furrowed and she had to smother the urge to smooth a hand across his brow. </p><p>Dani steadied herself, blowing out a breath full of anxiety and fear. “What if we make it official?”</p><p>His frown remained and Dani started to think maybe he didn’t want her to move it (nevermind that he probably had the worst headache right now). But then his hand was fumbling for hers, his fingers slipping between hers and he lifted it to his mouth, a kiss ghosting across her knuckles and warming her heart.</p><p>“Dani, my love, I would want nothing more than for you to move in with me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Dani’s insecurities reared their ugly head, but were immediately destroyed by the smile that he offered her.</p><p>“Absolutely, completely, exuberantly sure.”</p><p>“Chill out, tiger or I might think you’re desperate.” Dani teased, ignoring the flush of pleasure that made her cheeks feel hot and forced her lips to curve into a smile.</p><p>“Only desperately in love with you.” </p><p>Dani couldn’t believe that Malcom<br/>
could be so complimentary while experimenting such a headache, but the light in his eyes told her he was as lucid as he was on a normal day. He really meant it.</p><p>“I love you too.” She replied for the second time that day, unable to believe that she had never said it before. </p><p>They would have to talk logistics: Dani would have to terminate her lease early, but she figured all those headaches would be worth it if she could have this, with Malcom, every day for the foreseeable future. </p><p>She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him on the couch and slip in to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat under her ear, but first she had a small chore to complete.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” She murmured, kissing his cheek briefly, before she moved into the kitchen. </p><p>The grocery bag rattled as she pulled out a box, setting it on the island before she disposed of the bag properly. She filled the kettle with water at the sink and set it on Malcolm’s immaculately clean range. The gas clicked on and she set the temperature, before pouring the mixture from the box into a glass bowl. She scrolled through her phone messages and resolving to call Gil back as soon as possible, while she waited for the kettle to whistle. </p><p>She kicked one leg, unable to resist the movement — the adrenaline in her system needed an outlet after the nervous circus that existed in her body when she asked Malcolm about their relationship status.</p><p>She could hear the sound of the water boiling in the kettle before the whistle set off and she hopped up to pull it off the heat. She immediately poured the water over the powdered mixture in the bowl, the yellow powder turning the liquid yellow as she stirred it. She poured a smaller amount of cold water into the bowl and stirred it again before placing it in the fridge and setting a timer on her phone. </p><p>She walked into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable and considered urging Malcom to, but she grabbed a blanket from the closet instead and made her way back to the living room.</p><p>Dani watched him for a moment, his face relaxed in sleep and not tormented like she had seen on multiple occasions. He deserved contentment, a safe space to call home and she knew that <i>she</i> had found that here with him. She hoped he felt the same way.</p><p>She gently draped the soft blanket over him, tucking the ends around his shoulders and reflecting over JT’s rather apt nickname of ‘mama bear.’ She didn’t feel like one most of the time, but if Malcolm was going to be reckless he needed someone more levelheaded like her to watch over him, so she would take it. Though JT didn’t have to know that. She would relish every glare she was going to shoot him at their next meeting.</p><p>Malcolm sighed, shifting his head on the pillow. His eyes fluttered open and Dani couldn’t help but smile at him.</p><p>“Any room for me, babe?” </p><p>“For you? Always.” He shifted onto his side and Dani happily lifted the edge of the blanket so she could slide in next to him.</p><p>The leather was warm from his body heat and she felt immediately heavier in her limbs as she laid her head down next to his and wrapped a hand around his where he had slipped his arm around her.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay.” She murmured, the softest of kisses against her bare shoulder sending a pleasant shiver across her skin.</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>“Sleep now.” She mumbled, sinking into his embrace and the draw of sleep like she was slipping under the surface of the warmth of bath water.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>————</p>
</div><p>Dani woke up, disoriented for a moment when she opened her eyes to pitch black, but the soft breathing on the back of her neck brought her back to the present (and she instantly forgot what nightmare had woken her up in the first place). </p><p>The tone of her alarm clock on her phone suddenly went off and she struggled to find it with one hand — she was hoping to silence it before Malcolm woke up but he stirred as she finally put her hand on the vibrating device.</p><p>“Sorry.” She hit the end button and set it back down, raising a hand to her head at the pounding of a headache.</p><p>“I slept too long.” She replied as she stood up, walking the few feet to the lamp in the corner so she could turn it on. </p><p>“Yeah, well.” Malcom’s voice was low and raspy from the depth of his sleep and she tried to ignore what the sound did to her insides. “What else could you do after such an exhausting trek through the freezing forest?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Dani bit her lip, but sat down on the end of the couch and drew her knees up to her chest.</p><p>Malcolm pressed a hand to his own head as he sat up, using the couch arm for support as he stretched his legs out from under the blanket.</p><p>His hair was a disheveled mess and she thought she had spied a few leaves still clinging to the sleeves of his sweater from his tussle in the leaves on the forest floor, but the way he was squinting into the light reminded her of the face he made every morning when he picked up his brightly lit phone to shut off the alarm. A warmth of fondness flooded her chest and she scooted over so she could snuggle up against him. </p><p>Sunshine tweeted from her cage and the perpetual sounds of police sirens and car horns created a plethora of background noise that she barely even noticed anymore unless she focused hard to pick it out.</p><p>“So, roomie...” She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. “What do you want to do first?”</p><p>“Recover from this pounding headache.” Malcolm stated, the tone of his voice barely raising an octave but he squeezed her knee with one hand so she knew he wasn’t being completely grumpy with her.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She raised her hand to the back of his neck and started massaging her hand from the base of his skull to the tops of his shoulders. It was a little awkward with the way she was sitting but she persisted because he clearly enjoyed it. The sound of his voice muffling a moan as she dug her thumb into a knot. </p><p>“Tension in your spine can’t be helping with your headache.” Dani murmured, but she wasn’t a trained masseur so she didn’t want to press her luck and cause more issues for him. </p><p>Malcolm leaned his head back against the couch and slotted his fingers between hers. </p><p>“How’s Amanda by the way?” Malcolm’s voice came out quiet, worry tinging his tone. </p><p>“According to Gil’s texts, she’s fine. Besides some bruising around her neck from Jeremiah’s attempts to strangle her and some psychological pain… she’ll see a therapist and bounce back soon.”</p><p>“I hope so. I hope— I hope she has less trauma than I did after my run in with Watkins.”</p><p>“She’s going to be fine. You helped save her, Malcolm. You did an amazing job. That’s all that matters in the end.”</p><p>Malcolm lifted his gaze to hers, the intensity of his gaze piercing her like a stick pin in a bulletin board. </p><p>“What?” Dani felt self conscious to have him staring so fiercely. What was he looking at?</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you got hurt.” </p><p>“What? Cause I didn’t.” Dani shrugged her shoulders, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What’s this then?” He asked, lifting his other hand to her cheek. The skin stung slightly at the touch of his finger and she lifted her hand to the spot.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess some of the branches must have cut me when I was running after the sound of your voice. It’s nothing.” </p><p>“Not to me.” </p><p>“Then you know how I felt earlier, when I saw you bruised and bloodied in the middle of the forest floor. I thought my heart was about to escape my chest with the way that it pounded when I was trying to get to you.”</p><p>“So what your saying is, i’m your heart outside your chest?” </p><p>“I guess. If you want to make it sound gross and kind of morbid.”</p><p>“Dani, who are you talking to right now?”</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes but conceded his point. But just because they were detectives and solved (mostly) murders, didn’t mean they had to speak like Victorian era maudlin actors or something. </p><p>“I love you. I don’t want to lose you.” She spoke, vulnerability making her want to close herself off like a locket snapping closed around a beloved picture, but she couldn’t do that. Not with Malcolm. </p><p>“I know. You’re pretty good at showing it. I’ll try to be better.” </p><p>“It’s okay. We all have our own strengths.” Dani scrunched her nose at him, and he smiled softly as she leaned into his side.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot. I made you something.” Dani immediately hopped up and scooted into the kitchen on her sock feet, almost colliding with the refrigerator as she reached for the handle.</p><p>She released an uncharacteristically girly giggle as she opened the door and pulled out the bowl of yellow Jello. </p><p>She pulled down a bowl from the cabinet and scooped in a heaping portion before carefully bringing it back into the living room.</p><p>“Bon appétit!” She pronounced with a seemingly efficient French accent, although she knew that Malcolm’s French was almost as good as a native speaker. </p><p>“Lemon jello? How did you find it?” Dani enjoyed the sight of Malcolm’s eyes lighting up as he took the bowl from her.</p><p>“You really are the best girlfriend.”</p><p>“I know.” Dani smiled before dipping her spoon into his bowl and taking a bite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>